Space dementia
by carreteraymanta
Summary: Kara y Leoben. ¿Son realmente tan diferentes si ambos pueden sangrar, amar, vivir? Los dos respiran el mismo aire. Los dos luchan hasta que no pueden más. Viñetas para 10fandoms.
1. Cylon

Buenas, aquí estoy con otro fanfic. Es el primero que hago sobre este fandom (que por cierto, Battlestar Galactica es algo así como la mejor serie del mundo) y sobre la pareja, así que no esperéis mucho. En parte me gusta cómo me ha quedado, y por otra lo odio. A ver qué opináis vosotros...

**Disclaimer: **Oh, venga. Nos lo sabemos; nada es mío salvo la trama.

**

* * *

  
**

**S****PACE DEMENTIA**

**01.**** C****ylon**

Kara solía ser la mejor piloto de la Galactica, aunque aquellos tiempos eran tan lejanos que parecían irreales. Durante los primeros días de su encierro había rezado, algunas veces en voz baja, otras gritando, pero los señores de Kobol no respondieron nunca.

Y ella jamás había tenido demasiada paciencia.

Pinchó la verdura con el tenedor y se obligó a comer, masticando despacio, con la vista fija en el plato, casi ausente. Leoben la miraba; siempre la miraba y ella sentía sus ojos sobre sí, pero cuando le devolvía las miradas no veía nada en ellos. Solo una extraña fascinación que la repelía, que la asustaba y la desquiciaba al mismo tiempo, porque ésta se alzaba incluso por encima de la muerte. Lo había matado una vez… y otra, e incluso otra después de esa, pero él volvía y seguía mirándola de esa forma, como… Como si realmente la quisiera. Kara no quería el amor de un cylon –si es que eso lograba ser posible y no un mal chiste–; a ella le bastaba con volver a casa.

—Eres preciosa –musitó él de repente, sin sonreír.

Kara asintió vagamente, notando el labio inferior tembloroso. Estaba tan lejos del espacio y de su vida. Los nombres de aquellos que había dejado atrás seguían ahí, siempre en su cabeza, por suerte; la mantenía cuerda, serena. Los recordaba absolutamente a todos: los vivos y los muertos, desde Chuckles hasta Lee.

Sobrevive por ellos, se decía.

—¿No te gusta la comida? –interrumpió Leoben de nuevo.

Kara se sobresaltó y los nombres se desdibujaron. No alzó la vista. Notaba el cubierto temblando en su mano así que lo dejó a un lado. Las lágrimas le picaban en los ojos. Bebió algo de agua; el vaso también vibraba entre sus dedos. Siguió sujetándolo.

—Sí –respondió con un hilo de voz, el codo apoyado en la mesa y el vaso temblando tanto que el agua se derramó sobre la mesa. La rabia ardiendo en la garganta y más abajo, en el corazón que apenas sentía–. Me gusta mucho.

Por un momento no pasó nada más. Kara era la mejor piloto de la Galactica cuando todavía había una nave que pilotar y la libertad para hacerlo. Hubiera suplicado por volver a la oscuridad cálida de su hogar. Solía ser impulsiva también, una eternidad antes, una Kara Thrace que bebía mucho y vivía incluso más. Todavía estoy aquí, exclamó aquella Kara en su mente, cansada pero presente. Puedo seguir luchando muchísimo más, puedo seguir.

Así que no dudó aunque estuviera llorando; no dudó en levantarse gritando, pisando fuerte el suelo, volcando la mesa con una mano en el proceso porque Starbuck siempre había hecho las cosas a lo grande y no iba a dejar de hacerlas ahora que nada había que perder. Y chilló –nada de palabras, un grito de agonía, de frustración, de odio– y le lanzó el puto vaso de agua que todavía sujetaba con la otra mano a la cara, donde se destrozó contra su mejilla y un hilillo de sangre brotó.

No debería sangrar, pensó con absurda lucidez.

La cabeza le daba vueltas mientras seguía gritando y entonces se oyó a sí misma: déjame salir, déjame marchar, yo no pertenezco a esto, déjame, déjame, déjame.

—Dímelo –susurró Leoben, todavía sentado en la silla como si nada hubiera pasado–. Dime las palabras.

Kara se balanceó sobre sí misma, sollozando, los dientes apretados, furiosa. Esperaba que se levantara y que hiciera algo. Que se hartara de ella y la matara, tanto le daba. Cualquier cosa era mejor que aquello.

—Dilo, Kara –continuó él, levantándose de golpe, y avanzó hacia ella hasta casi rozarla.

—Que te jodan –espetó entre dientes–. ¡Muérete! –añadió después, temblando.

—Puedo morir las veces que quieras –contestó–. Volveré y seguiré esperándote.

—¡No, joder, no! Ya basta –le bramó, golpeándolo en el pecho con el puño cerrado, el brazo puro músculo y nervio–. ¡Ya basta! ¡YA BASTA!

Y a cada grito la exasperación la golpeaba, y de pronto ya no tuvo fuerzas y donde hubo lágrimas y rabia solo quedaron lágrimas. Retrocedió un paso y otro, y luego otro, y otro, hasta que su espalda tocó la pared y pudo resbalar por ella.

Leoben se acuclilló frente a ella, mirándola. Siempre mirándola (más tarde le sujetó las muñecas, apartándole las manos de la cara, y la besó en la comisura de los labios con una lentitud tan exasperante como aquel encierro).


	2. Guerra

**Disclaimer: **No escribo esto con ningún ánimo de lucro. La serie no me pertenece.

**

* * *

S****PACE DEMENTIA**

**

* * *

  
**

**02.**** G****uerra**

Leoben apoyó primero el pulgar sobre los labios de la chica y los otros cuatro dedos sobre su mejilla derecha, sujetándole el rostro y acercándose para examinarle la cicatriz oscura que le cruzaba el pómulo. Sorprendentemente, ella no opuso resistencia. Dejó pasar unos treinta segundos, esperando una reacción que no llegó. Entonces él lanzó un hondo suspiro (tan hondo como la herida), apartando la mano. Estaba siendo una mañana de locos.

—No se te ha infectado.

—Es solo un rasguño –gruñó en voz baja, casi orgullosa.

—Ya veo.

Kara ni siquiera lo miraba; mantenía la vista gacha, con los labios apretados y las mejillas enrojecidas llenas de vida. El ceño permanentemente fruncido y las manos cruzadas sobre el regazo, contenidas, como si en cualquier momento fuera a decidir que ya bastaba de esa farsa y fuera a matarlo otra vez. Había estado cuatro días enteros sin hablarle y esa frase era la primera que brotaba de su boca. Leoben volvió a suspirar, paciente. Solo llevaban una semana allí y ella lo había asesinado en cuanto se despistó. Desde entonces tenía que ir con cuidado. No se había dado por vencida, por supuesto; más bien parecía dispuesta a acabar con todos sus cuerpos antes que dejar de intentar hacer un homicidio. En unos de esos intentos se había hecho esa herida: apenas media hora antes había destrozado una lámpara y empuñado uno de los cristales hacia su yugular; Leoben había esquivado el ataque casi por casualidad, parando el golpe con un certero movimiento a su muñeca derecha, y el cristal había salido despedido hacia un lado, arañándole la mejilla.

—Me gustaría que nos llevásemos bien –sugirió.

—Muy bien –coincidió Kara, inevitablemente sarcástica. Retrocedió un par de pasos y se sentó en el sofá, cruzándose de brazos. Plantó la mirada al vacío frente a sí misma y una mueca aburrida en los labios. Estaba encantadora.

—¿No piensas hacer nada mientras estoy fuera? –preguntó con suavidad, observándola.

—Oh, claro –respondió ella, y ladeó la cabeza fingiendo pensar–. Creo que pasearé un rato por nuestro dulce hogar. Y… también puedo pasear –Hizo un gesto con la mano–. Ya sabes. Dar vueltas al salón es divertido.

—Te dejaría salir si estuvieras más… receptiva –comentó con calma.

—¿Receptiva? –Le miró por fin, enrojeciendo de pura rabia, irónica hasta doler–. ¿Con receptiva te refieres a que me deje follar?

—Puede –respondió, y sonrió sin inmutarse.

El tiempo de un latido y la chica le lanzó el vaso que tenía en la mesita, a su lado, a una velocidad extraordinaria. Leoben ladeó el cuerpo. El agua le salpicó y el objeto se rompió en mil pedazos cuando se estrelló contra la pared del fondo (de verdad lo había tirado con fuerza). Kara supuraba ira, pero por lo menos no se había levantado del sofá. Todo su cuerpo estaba a la defensiva, como si gritase 'acércate y pagarás las consecuencias'. Probablemente así fuera. Como mínimo no parecía tener ganas de continuar con esa estúpida guerra suya.

—Ni en tus putos sueños, maldito cylon –exclamó, examinando la sala.

Leoben pensó que debería quitar los objetos punzantes de la casa o pronto se cansaría del ritual de resurrección. Ya era el hazmerreír del grupo. No le importaba. Estaba loco por ella. Estaba loco como ella.


	3. Dios

Y sigo con las viñetas...

**Disclaimer: **Nada me pertenece salvo la trama.

* * *

**S****PACE DEMENTIA**

**

* * *

  
**

**03.**** D****ios**

Kara lo vio una vez en Nueva Cáprica, mucho antes de que los cylons invadieran la ciudad con la facilidad de un huracán arrancando un árbol del suelo. A estas alturas ya no está segura de mucho, menos aún de si lo soñó o no; pero recuerda perfectamente la cadencia peligrosa de su voz en su oído, impregnada de una amenaza y una obsesión malsana que no supo distinguir a tiempo.

Era noche cerrada y ella caminaba entre las sombras volviendo a casa, arreglándose la ropa. No solía quedarse a dormir con sus ligues; solo buscaba un polvo. Sam debía estar dormitando, esperándola, con gesto sufrido y enfadado. Debían haber pasado más de seis meses desde que llegaron y las cosas habían ido a ratos bien, a ratos mal; una montaña rusa de vivencias y emociones como ella. Y Leoben, desde luego, no debía estar ahí cuando cruzó el puente para volver a casa; apoyado contra un muro, quieto, mirando la tierra húmeda como si el asunto no fuera con él. Ella se detuvo, petrificada, y casi creyó que estaba confundiéndolo con otra persona. Al fin y al cabo, lo había visto hacía tantísimo tiempo; parecían millones de años. Entrecerró los ojos, alarmada, confusa y desorientada.

—Leoben –murmuró, desenterrando el nombre de la memoria.

Era él. Alzó la vista, con esa característica curiosa: el chispazo de locura brillando, el que siempre asomaba tras sus pupilas cuando la miraba. Sonrió suavemente y no hizo nada más. Tenía las manos en los bolsillos de una chaqueta color verde oscuro sobre una camisa y unos vaqueros. No desentonaba para nada en _su nuevo hogar_ y quizá eso era lo que lo hacía tan aterrador. Kara miró a su alrededor, a lado y lado, frunciendo el ceño, parpadeando. Abrió y cerró la boca un par de veces. No llevaba ningún arma encima.

—¿Estoy soñando? –preguntó bruscamente. Sopló una corriente de aire y no se sintió amenazada, enfundada en aquel vestido corto, azul y veraniego, pero sí incómoda. Pelear con pantalones se le daba mejor. Y aquel tipo daba golpes duros.

—_Todos_ estamos soñando –contestó. Parecía divertido ante su expresión despreciativa–. Prueba con otra pregunta.

Kara contuvo una palabrota entre los labios. Era imposible sacarle algo a ese chalado. Recordó, sin venir mucho a cuento, que podía haberla matado durante aquel interrogatorio, y sin embargo no lo hizo. Echó un vistazo fugaz al cielo; ni rastro de naves. Tampoco había habido nada raro los últimos días. Los cylons no podían estar ahí. Alguien se habría dado cuenta. Nada tenía sentido.

—No… no lo entiendo –escupió entre dientes. Se apartó los mechones de cabello rubio de la cara con irritación. Su cabeza pensaba a mil por hora. Tenía que avisar a los demás; quizá los robots intentaban tomar la ciudad–. ¿Qué haces _tú_ aquí? ¿Hay más…?

—No te preocupes –la cortó, sin dejar de apoyarse en el muro–. Solo soy yo.

—Supones que voy a creerte –protestó de inmediato. A su izquierda había un caminito pedregoso. Iría demasiado lenta con las sandalias y se heriría si se las quitaba. Podía retroceder a toda prisa por el camino que había venido. O atacar.

—Deberías –repuso con tranquilidad, con un matiz levemente amenazador en el timbre de la voz–. Quería verte.

Los pensamientos de Kara trastabillaron un instante. Alzó ambas cejas en un gesto descaradamente incrédulo y violento.

—¿Por qué? –pronunció despacio. Leoben sonrió más.

—¿No querrás dar una vuelta, Kara? –Starbuck sacudió la cabeza; eso era surrealista. Notaba el enfado pulsando bajo la piel y dejó salir parte de él.

—¿Qué es esto? ¿Una cita? –espetó cruelmente–. No sé qué cojones haces aquí. Lárgate antes de que te mate.

Leoben abrió mucho los ojos y ladeó la cabeza, obscenamente seguro de sí mismo. Suspiró.

—Podemos hablar aquí, supongo –dijo.

Ella seguía con la sensación de irrealidad anclada en el pecho. Lo miró, buscando qué decir. Le preocupaba que aparecieran más cylons en cualquier momento. Que aquello fuera una trampa para distraerla (por otra parte, ¿para qué distraer solo a ella?). Entonces él alzó un dedo, categórico.

—Eres parte del plan, ¿sabes?

—¿Qué plan? –inquirió, asustada. No dejó entrever más que la rabia.

—El plan de Dios.

—Claro –coincidió, sarcástica a pesar de todo–. Crees que hay un robot ahí arriba.

—Es una manera de decirlo, si lo crees así –repuso sin ofenderse.

—Nosotros os creamos –contraatacó, brusca, perdiendo el control–. Los humanos. Sois máquinas. Fue nuestro error, no el de ningún dios.

—Tú también eres una máquina, entonces.

—No es cierto.

—Lo es. Siento igual que tú. Respiro. Sangro. _Quiero_ –dijo significativamente. Kara sintió un tirón en el bajo del estómago–. Somos iguales.

De repente se acercó en dos zancadas, rápido, hasta rozarla, y ella lo empujó con violencia, sobresaltada. Llevaba las de perder si peleaban. No le importaba.

—Dime, Kara –susurró, manteniendo la distancia–. ¿Qué nos diferencia?

—Muy fácil –respondió, dando un paso hacia atrás, con una sonrisa provocadora, mostrando los colmillos–. Te lo dije hace tiempo, ¿recuerdas? Yo no soporto el dolor. Si tú mueres, probablemente saldrá otra… copia de ti. Si yo muero, se acabó para mí.

—¿Seguro? –preguntó Leoben en voz baja, acercándose de nuevo. Se dio media vuelta y comenzó a enfilar por el camino pedregoso, hacia el prado, sin mirar atrás. Kara dudó dos segundos exactos.

—Espera –Exclamó. El cylon la ignoró y ella corrió hasta alcanzarlo. Lo detuvo, aferrándolo del hombro, nerviosa. Él no opuso resistencia Se humedeció los labios, pensando qué decir, y luego decidió soltarlo a bocajarro, de golpe, como todo lo que hacía–. ¿Qué pretendes decirme?

—¿Tú qué crees?

—Yo _no_ soy un cylon –gritó.

—Humana, cylon; ¿importa?

Leoben se volvió y entrecerró los ojos, en una expresión inescrutable. Esbozó media sonrisa, hubo un fogonazo de luz y cuando las pupilas de la chica pudieron ver de nuevo, ya no había nadie. Chilló su nombre, rompiendo el silencio espeso de la noche. No hubo respuesta.


	4. Nave

**Quiero un Leoben en mi vida, ¿alguien me lo regala?**

**Disclaimer: **No escribo con ningún ánimo de lucro; nada me pertenece salvo la trama.

* * *

**S****PACE DEMENTIA**

**

* * *

  
**

**04.**** N****ave**

Leoben era de ideas fijas. Siempre le habían gustado las naves –no era algo que fuese a cambiar a corto plazo, desde luego, casi era como si un día hubiese dicho 'me gustan', decidiéndolo en ese mismo instante– con la fascinación de, si bien no un mecánico, un admirador. El tacto helado y metálico lo hacía reaccionar. La oscuridad del espacio jamás le había asustado; desde que alcanzaba a recordar se había sentido repelido por lo mediocremente normal y atraído por lo que el resto rechazaba: el lado misterioso, la decadencia, los extremos. Y en esos conceptos entraban las naves. Podían ser de comercio, de transporte o incluso un hogar móvil, pero siempre compartían unos factores comunes que agradecía: pasillos de pálido eco que acompañaban en los momentos más solitarios, compañerismo que surgía de la nada entre los pasajeros, sensación de poder. Tanto poder que daba miedo. No hay límites visibles en el espacio. El verbo 'querer' se ensancha, multiplicándose infinitamente, equivaliendo a 'poder'. Puedes ir a donde quieras; tu vida está en tus manos y el próximo paso lo decides tú.

Toda esa atracción por lo políticamente incorrecto no quitaba que creyera en Dios. Desde luego que creía; de hecho estaba convencido de su existencia –en la forma que fuera– y de que él era un simple peón en el enorme juego de ajedrez que era la vida. A veces había que sacrificarse para la jugada maestra: el jaque mate. Pero no nos vayamos del tema; a él le gustaban los polos. Sentirse vivo. El frío hasta en los huesos haciéndole castañear los dientes y el calor asfixiante hasta que le brotaba el sudor de los poros, le resbalaba por la sien y el pelo se le humedecía. El sexo duro, no violento pero agresivo, brusco, hasta hacerle quedar en blanco y explotar como una bomba. Incluso el dolor era interesante. Podía dejar de sentir si quería, por supuesto. Simplemente la vida no tenía color sin sentidos.

Pronto descubrió que no había nada más políticamente incorrecto que los humanos. Había vivido muchos años y había visto muchas cosas: más años de los que podía diferenciar entre sí y más cosas de las que podía recordar. Había tenido una vida difícil. No se había achacado ante nada; había esperado que el tiempo pusiera las cosas en su sitio con una paciencia enfermiza y una curiosidad inquietante. Actuaba cuando sentía que debía hacerlo; si no, se limitaba a observar como un mero espectador. Y sin embargo, dentro de su interés siempre activo por la humanidad, hubo alguien que le hizo actuar, salir de entre las sombras por decisión propia.

Starbuck. Un día apareció como por casualidad; la chica mala que iba a interrogarlo. Una rubia pagada de sí misma sin punto medio; toda ella era un extremo contradictorio, siempre demasiado irritada, o enfadada, siempre demasiado feliz o triste, brusca como un huracán, enérgica como un torbellino. Manejaba las naves como nadie y era creyente, no en la forma que creía él, sino en sí misma y en sus posibilidades.

Leoben adoraba los extremos. Las naves le dejaban tomar siempre el control (salvo excepciones) y con Kara debía luchar para no perderlo (con excepciones). Oscuridad en las naves y en las venas y ella era toda luz en los ojos, en el cabello, en la sonrisa. A Leoben no le importaba matar con la frialdad de un psicópata. Ni tampoco querer.


End file.
